


The Bet.

by LittleWolfcat



Category: destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Hunter Sam, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Naughty angel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, brothers betting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New story, Dean wakes from a nightmare of Sam and Cas making out. Dean freaks out, and once he wakes up he tells Sam what happen, Sam bets Dean to tell Cas how he feels, and Dean counter bets that Sam has to Tell Gabe how he feels.<br/>Smut. some fluff.  Sabriel and Destiel~<br/>Comments and kudos! :-)   Its a little longer then a one shot, like two or three pages Just updated! and added new Tags! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

Shaking his head trying to wake himself up was not working, Dean had been in the dream state for how he did not know long he had been asleep, but Dean was laying in a bed, not his own at the bunker, maybe some motel. No the bed was much nicer and softer. He could smell sweetness in the air it smelt like, he takes a deep breath, like lavender mixed with fresh honey. He took another deep breath, he loved the smell of where ever he was he tries to move but his body feels heavy like someone had drugged him, or he was drunk. Shaking his legs to get the feeling back it took a good ten minutes, but he managed to move his legs, then working on his arms which did not take nearly as long. Dean still trying to piece what happened and how to get back to his body. He knew that he was having his coffee back at the diner beside the bunker and that he took it with him started baby and was going to head home to talk to Sam about a case he was reading about people going to commas and never waking up. With that last though Dane was now what seemed like back in the bunker standing in the doorway of the watching his brother Sam making out with someone, wasn’t sure who it was until he saw two deep blue eyes looking back at him. Cas. His angel the one who saved him from hell, and rebelled against heaven to save him is not making out with his younger brother in their home right in front of him. 

 

Dean turned away and knew it was his inner jealousies coming out, his worse nightmare, Cas not loving him the way he that he does which he has never told anyone how he feels, the fact that he thinks about him every minute of every day, and only wishes he could just man the fuck up and tell him, but there is always the fear of rejection. Which is what was happening he felt shear fit of anger and pain coming through him it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted to punch his brother Cas was his. No one else's’ why Sam was making out with Cas he didn’t have a freaking clue. 

 

“That the hell guys..?” Dean managed to say with some form of calmness in his voice which just ended up in even more fury. 

“ Well Dean , You simply took too long to tell me how you felt, so I turned to the next human I was closest to which was Sam.” Cas said a simple tone with no emotion. 

Dean could feel more anger and pain in his chest Dean wanted to walk up to his brother and rip him apart from his angel. With a blink of an eye he was gone, Cas and Sam were also gone he looked around to find out where is was now the room was dark, cold and musty. He was most likely in a warehouse of some kind, he turned around he couldn’t move he felt something cold against his arms. Cold steel gripping his arms and legs to what was a St Andrew's cross. Luckily he did not have nails in his hands or feet. Thank God, cause that would have freaking hurt, even if this was a dream/nightmare which he sure hoped it was. with a blink of an eye he was back in the bunker. Freed from the chains and in his own bed. Dean went to move which came easily enough he sat up, and moved to step off the bed he reached for the lamp to turn it on, it filled the room with a soft light, he stepped down to feel the carpet on his toes to make sure it was indeed his own place, his own room and he was not dreaming of his brother making out the Cas. 

 

“ SSAAMM” Dean yelled down the hall as he walking “ Are you home? “ He paused “ Hellooooo” he yelled again his voice getting sounded slightly panicked. “ Come on Same, Don’t play with me. This better not be a dream!!” 

As Dean walked into the kitchen he found Sam sitting at the table reading the newspaper with Cas no where close. He was glad for that cause if he has walked in on Sam making out with Cas again he would have knocked him out cold, just to teach him a lesson not to mess with Cas. 

“ Dean , why are you freaking out, I’m right here, did something happen?” Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

“ Thank God, I had the weirdest nightmare. I woke up to you making out with Cas, and then I was chained to a cross. Freakiest thing ever. “ Dean let out a loud sigh, and walked over to the stove to grab himself a coffee, he sure as hell needed it after that. Taking a clean cup from the cupboard and poured the fresh coffee all the way to the top, with opening the sugar and tossing in three spoon fills, putting the spoon in the cup to stir it, he walked over the chair beside Sam, and puts his head down on the table.

Sam, turning to Dean gave him his ‘ concerned’ face, cleared his throat 

“Well, Dean that means you clearly have feelings for Cas, and you could talk to him about it. Do you remember anything about the dream?” Sam asked trying to push his brother for more information then he was probably give him. 

Dean sighed and lifted his head and looked at Sam. Curse his brother for always wanting to talk about his emotions. why, did he have to have a just a sappy little brother. 

“Nothing, forget I said anything.” Dean mumbled to himself 

“ No really, Dean you need to talk to him. I know how you feel and don’t worry about people judging you, fuck em’ Cas has saved your life, and mine more than twice, hell whatever we need his there for us. there for you Dean. Shouldn’t that tell you he cares for you, I mean he almost ever listens to me when I pray, but all you have to is say his name, and prof, his here. Just like that, think about it. “

“ Sam.. I don’t want to hear it right now. knock that shit off. “ Dean put his head back down on the table after taking a large gulp of his coffee .

Sam giving Dean his best bitch face look. 

“ Come on man, just talk to him. I’m sure he will understand, in fact I bet you $50. “  
Sam had a sly grin on his face as he talked 

“ For real, Sam, you're gonna make be bet, that if I tell Cas about the dream and he gets it, I have to owe you $50?” 

“ Hell yes. You know I’m right. “ Sam smiled at his older brother and looked determined to prove him wrong 

“ Wooh, okay so if I tell Cas then, you have to tell Mr. Archangel aka Gabriel how you feel. “ Dean has his best shit eating grin on his face smiling ear to ear.


	2. Terms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam make the terms for the bet, and Gabe pop's in to see Sam.

Sam’s face dropped, he tried to act cool, but inside Dean knew his brother was hyperventilating. He was gonna win this, Dean knew he was gonna chicken out

“fine, Deal. “ Sam said has he rolled his eyes and made a ‘ bitch face’

“ Haha. I knew you liked that Trickster. “ Dean pointed at Sam and laughed. 

“Terms, what are the terms to this bet?” Dean asked 

“Okay, so if you tell Cas before I do that you win, if I tell Gabe, then I win simple.”

“Okay, fine I can play by those terms.” 

“Jerk” Sam replied 

“Bitch” Dean replied back, and held out his hand to make the bet. 

 

Dean turns to leave the room, and shoots Sam a glare turns back around to walk back to his room, as soon as he turns around, he smiles to himself. 

‘Damnit. Sam. why did he have to say anything to him brother. He should have guessed something like this would happen.’

He enters his room, and grabs his phone force of habit to check it, he draws his passcode to unlock his phone, and there is an image of Cas standing by a tree surrounded by bees.

 

Hello Dean, I wanted to send you this picture of me with some bees, they are just too cute. Have a good day. ;-) 

Cas~

 

Dean smiled, he could feel his face glowing red from blushing he clicked the box that Cas’ text was in and clicked the camera button to take a selfie, which is wouldn’t normally do, but he left he had to. That picture was just too cute, he loved Cas’ smile he looked he could see how bright blue his eyes were just shining with the way the sunlight was. 

Dean waiting for the camera to load the app, he clicked the front facing camera held up the phone and smiled, he clicked the blue circle to take the picture, he took a few different once, trying so hard not to the stupid duck face look, which he never did, he had an honest smile on his face, he knew this picture would be for Cas. He took the picture that he liked the most, and tapped on the icon that sent the picture. Once the image loaded in the text box, he typed

 

Hey dude, I’m glad you're having a good time with those bees, but wish you were here with me. ;-) 

 

Dean clicked send with the image linked to the message. He was now pacing between his nightstand and his dresser, he was now waiting for a reply checking his phone for the next half an hour every ten minutes. Dean decided he was going to jump in the shower and try to relax.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Dean left the kitchen, Sam let out a sigh he was has his older brother was gone. He panicked when making that bet, he knew Dean would how tell Cas first which was the plan of course but when Dean made that counter bet about Gabe, that's when he started to freak. How the hell did he know that he was into Gabe? Sam turns around and feels a gust of wind 

“ Samsquatch, baby, how are you?” The Archangel said has he wrapped his arms around Sam and nuzzled his face into his neck

“ Gabe. Hey, Dean’s just in the shower.” Sam whispered into the angles ear, he wraps his arms around Gabe’s waist and kissed his neck

“ So, does that mean we can have some fun while your big brother is jacking off to to my baby bro?” Gabe said with a giggle.

Sam let out a small moan as Gabe licked the his chin and brushed his nose against Sam’s nose just an eskimo kiss. It was cute Sam loved it when Gabe did that, it felt like he belonged to Gabe. it was one of the best feelings in the world, knowing that his angel loved him as as he did. Gabe pulled Sam in closer and pushed his pelvis into Sam and he wiggled in.

“Hhhmmm. Gabe, we can’t do it here. Dean's home.” Sam let out a somewhat louder moan as Gabe wiggled into to him still licking his chin. 

“ Your such a tease, but no seriously, we can’t!” Sam stammered with his words still nuzzled into Gabe’s face. Sam pouted. “ I’m in the middle of a case. These Vampire’s, have been killing young blond girls who hang out at this club a few towns over.” Sam cleared his throat trying not to let out another moan. 

“ Okay, let me help you then, I can zap us over there, you can kill them, and then we can come back here and get freaky.” Said Gabe with a smile

“ No, Gabe, it doesn’t work like that, this is something Dean and I have to do. Teamwork, we hunt together. It’s not safe if we don’t.” Sam stated, although as much as he wanted to spend the day with Gabe in bed, cuddling and what not. He knew he had to work on this case. He also didn’t want Dean to walk in on him with Gabe, not that he cared what his brother though, hell, Dean was in love with Cas, so he was sure Dean would understand. Sam wanted to give Dean time to really tell Cas about his feelings, and that he really wanted to be with him Sam knew he would put up a fight about being all ‘ mushy’ about this stuff. Dean was the worst for it, Sam knew he got that from there dad, John was the same way, told them to ‘man up, and stop being just a pussy.’ Sam was always trying to get Dean to open up, and talk about his feelings and sort them out, not letting them get buried with all the other crap that they go though on a daily basis's. 

“ Okay fine. you win. But next time baby. you're all mine. I don’t even care if big bro is in the room I’m taking you.” Gabriel stated and stumped his foot like a child. With a another gust of wind Gabriel zapped out.


	3. The winners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The some what end game, the smuty hot stuff starts with Dean and Cas. It's kinda started not finished it, but I know its been a few days and I felt bad so I wanted to give you something!1 <3 much love for the comments!

Stepping out of the shower, Dean grabbed his dusty gray housecoat and put it on, tying the gray belt around his waist, wrapping a clean towel around his head he opens the door to Cas standing right in front of him, smiling like a kid in a freaking candy store. Grinning foolishly Cas cocked his head at Dane, then backed up to allow him to walk out of the door.

“ Ummm Hiya Cas, What’s up?” Dean said as he could feel his face being hot, and hands shaky, He could feel himself blushing his face must have been ten shades of red by now. 

“ Hello Dean , I got your message on my phone, and it said that you wished I was here with you. So I came here. “ Cas said with a rather raspy yet excited voice. 

“ Thanks Man, you didn’t haveta to come. I just hadn’t seen you in awhile ya know?” He looked down and rolled his eyes, trying not to show that he was blushing like a freaking teenage girl. 

Dean brushed past Cas, their shoulders and legs touched just briefly but it made Dean's heart jump with butterflies, Damn, why did he have to show up now when he didn’t even get a chance to jack off. Damn him. He was trying to take it easy and not stress about this whole bet thing with Sam. If Sam and Gabe were already together, he had a damn good feeling they were. For one he could hear someone in the bunker late at night when Sam was in the library, he could hear what seemed like moans, and panting. He knew Sam was getting it from someone, they were damn sneaky and if they were female, Sam would have showed her off, like a beauty pageant. The only other person Sam would have been into would be Gabriel or Ruby, but Ruby was dead so that was a no go. If the two were together he would be happy for them. Sam would be with someone who could protect him better than Dean ever could. 

As was he was inner monologuing Dean felt something brush up against him, he looked up and it was Cas. 

“ Personal Space man. remember.” Dean stated putting his hand on Cas’ chest to push him back. 

“No. Dean I know you want this, why want you just tell me. “ Cas moved closer to Dane. 

Panicking Dean pushed Cas away he really wasn’t ready to do this right now, even though it meant that he would w

in the bet, on the other hand when he was ready, he wanted to tell Cas the right way, and make him feel special and really show him how much he loves him, and has loved him since he pulled him from hell. 

“ Cas, I’m not in the mod for this right now. just Go. “ Dean looked down and pointed at the to door. Dean really wanted to tell him just had no freaking idea how to. 

“ Dean I can hear your thoughts, late at night when you're sleeping, or when you're in the shower, you say my name maybe you do not realize that in fact you are praying to me. I can hear everything you say as soon as you say my name every dirty sinful though,.” Cas pushed Dean back into the bathroom, Dean tried to speak but before he could Cas put his hand to his face and cupped his chin. 

“ Dean , you have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you. I’ve waited for thousands of years to find someone like you, someone who tried to keep the people in their lives safe and at any cost. Someone has gone to hell and back for their family. You're my soul mate. With the mark on your arm your soul bonded with my grace, even when I was human I could still feel you. “ Cas stared into Dean's amazing green eyes

Dean swallowed trying his best to clear his throat but it wasn’t working the way he waiting he couldn’t form words. He thought of all the times he jacked off in the shower, thinking of Cas, all the times he wanted him to the body that he was fucking, over the years how many people had he fucked just cause he couldn’t have Cas. None of the girls would never do it right, it was worse when he had The Mark of Cain. So many awful things he did all because of the angel, He drank every night when he was with Crowley, he wanted to be with Cas, he still felt awful for what he did while he had The Mark.. 

“Cas. look man, I’m sorry that you had to hear all of that but no way in hell you and I would ever work. I mean you’re a freaking Angel of the Lord. and I’m a hunter. I’m done horrible things to people and their souls and monsters. You shouldn’t want to be with me. I’m a monster. “ Dean looked down, he just couldn’t look his angel in the eye after saying that. He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around him and hold him close and love him for ever.

“Dean it doesn’t matter what you did with The Mark the fact is that you feel guilt for what you did and you try your best to make up for it, with me, and Sam.” With that last statement Cas pushed Dean into the bathroom counter and leaned up to plant his lips on the taller man, when he leaned down to do the same. 

Their mouths touched for the first time felt like warm, yet dry due to Cas’ always dry lips. For a few minutes they stood there, unable to move not sure what to do next. Cas staring into Dane’s wonderful green eyes and Dean looking deep into Cas’ dark blue eyes raised his hand to Cas’ face and running his fingers down Cas’ jawline pulling away from the kiss Dean just stared at Cas, not sure what to do next, he ran his fingers over Cas’ mouth petting his lips. He could hear a small moan coming from Cas’ lips. 

“ Dane, I .. I .. never thought this would happen.” Castiel breathed into Dane’s finger and he started kissing it gently at first then the kisses heatedly turned into licks then Dane slowly pushed his finger into Cas’ mouth. His tongue moved over Dean's fingers it felt so damn good, Cas’ moans were small, but deep almost like it was coming from his belly. Cas leaned heavier into Dane, he wrapped his free hand around Cas’ waist and pulled him up to the counter. The angel complied without hesitation, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and started to rolling himself closer to Dean. Once Cas was seated on the counter Dean moved his hand up the backside of Cas’s white dress shirt, he was glad he wasn’t wearing that stupid tan coloured trench coat it would have made this a little more awkward even more than this already was 

“ Cas, I uumm. want you” Dean stammered trying to telling what he needed to say he wasn’t sure if he could. He pulled Cas’ shirt out of his pants and groped his back pulling his chest closer so he could feel Cas’ body heat as he put his hands inside the house coat which Dean was still naked underneath.  


“ Dean, I think I love you. “ Cas said as he nuzzled his head into Dean's bear chest, as his hands move over Dean's body he used his right hand to untie the soft gray belt the house cost fell to the floor before he could he react to what Cas was doing he let out a low growl still with Dean's fingers in his mouth he started to lick his chest and found his nipple. 

Dean took his hand away from Cas’ mouth as he did this the angel let out a small whine, Cas licking his own lips pouted he kept licking Dean’s nippple slowly at first but after a few minutes started sucking harder on his nipple . With each lick Dean's hands pulled at Cas harder his fingers pressed harder into Cas’ back needing to his lower back muscles then moving his left hand to to Cas’ belt undoes his belt his fly. 

Dean pauses for a few seconds and took his other hand to Cas’ face and cupped his chin again and let out a deep breath “Cas, hang on a minute let’s talk about this. Are you sure you want this? I mean really want to do this?” Dean whispered so close to Cas’ lips he could feel his breath on his own lips as he was talking, he leaned in for another kiss.

In between kissing Cas’ moaned and simply nodded his head yes then licked Dean's lips. Dean pulled Cas down from the counter and took his hand “Well then I’m not having our first time on the bathroom counter when our brothers could walk in.” he said with a grin, of course he didn’t want to think about his brother having butt sex with Cas’ brother. That's just freaking weird. He was happy for them if that was the case but really didn’t want to think about it. Before his brain went any deeper into that rabbit hole he turned around to kiss Cas to get the image out of his head. 

“C'mon, Cas let’s go to my room.” Putting his house coat back on and taking the angel's hand, and pushing open the door open, walking down the hall to Dean's room. He opens the door and clicked the light on, soft light floods the room as he two lamps on, he didn’t want too much light, ‘mood lighting’ he thought to himself. Dean turned around to face his angel facing him then moving his hands to unbutton Cas’ white dress shirt the same one he always wears. He very slowly does each button he would have just ripped Cas’ shirt off and tossed him into the bed and had his way with him, but he wanted this to be good for Cas. He should have waited and trying to even take Cas on a date to make him feel special, show him how much he cares, and how much he wants him in his life whether or not he was human or angel. Once Dean was finished with the shirt he tossed it on to the floor, and Cas untied the belt for the second time Dean pulled down Cas’ slacks until he was only in his boxers. 

“Dean …. You, are amazing I’ve this human body before, I rebuild it, I know it in the way of molecules but seeing you like this, it’s.. breathtaking.” Cas walked back to Dean and pushed him on the bed he followed him. Dean pushed himself up to the top of the bed with Cas clawing like a wild cat ready to pounce on his prey between his legs, As Dean was going lean against the headrest, Cas pulled him down so his head was on the pillow. He clawed up to Dean’s face and licked lips then continued to lick and kiss down Dean's chin and jawline and his way down Dean's chest slowly still he licks and nips at the hunter’s chest and down to his stomach using his hands as he licks and paws at Dean. 

The hunter looks down at Cas’ who’s being oddly cat like, his not sure where this was coming from but whatever it was, it was kinda hot the whole time Cas was licking and nipping at Dean he keeping eye contact, never breaking it. Cas started licking Dean’s hip rougher and faster than before, taking Dean’s cock which was already hard in his hand. The angel slowly moved his hand up and down to the base. Dean let out a low gravely moan trying to sound porn star like, but he couldn’t help himself. 

This was something he hand been waiting since the time Cas pulled him from the pit. The angel was right he had been thinking about doing very dirty things with the angel, he just couldn’t help himself, anytime he needed to jack off his thoughts went to Cas. That need, that desire came on hard and fast like nothing he ever felt before as Cas was licking his hips and working his way down to his cock he couldn’t even believe that this was happening but no way in hell was he stopping what they were doing this was very thing he could as for and more. Cas looked up at him and locked eyes, he put his mouth on the head of Dean’s cock and slowly liked around the head around, and around, Cas kept at this for a few minutes and suddenly wrapped his whole mouth around the hunter’s cock and sucked downward, he moved hard and fast up and down, with a little flick of the tongue at the underside of the top of his cock head for a few seconds he kept doing this, in the same motion.

“Aaahh Fuck Cas.. Where in the hell did you see that trick. Dammnn.” Dean said while panting, Dean moving his hand on grab Cas’ hair and holding his head at what he was doing, cuz god damn was this the best head he had never gotten in his life, and he has had a lot of sex in his life, from many different people, never a guy though, maybe it was good because it was a cause it was Cas, and it may have been because Cas was an Angel of the Lord. Dean thought to himself, ‘ hah Heavenly head, ‘ That has to be a thing… Dean though as he let out a load moan/groan with Cas’ name somewhere in the middle. 

“Holy Hell.. Cas.. Keep doing that” Dean purred and pulled harder on Cas’ hair, still grunting he moved his other hand down my Cas’ ass and spanked it, kinda hard, but not a full forced slap. Dean slapped the Angle’s ass, he let out a heavy moan and looked up at Dane, guessed by the sound that his angel was making that he liked being spanked. The only thing that came to Dane’s might was, Naughty Angel. 

“Cas, you’re such a naughty little Angel.” Dean moaned as he spoke, and heavier breathing and more panting came out , Dean did the same thing three more times as he spanked the angel he moaned each time. Each time the angle moaned it sent vibrations all the way up hunter’s spin which made him shiver and he hit the angel a fourth time on the opposite side to where he just hit. When Dean stopped hitting Cas, he looked up at his Hunter and grinned still sucking on his cock. “Go--damnnnit….I’m getting close, I do don’t want this to end yet… “ 


	4. Winners part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIYA! Okay I finished this! I know it took way to long, but its here! and I fixed up the last chapter. I did not realize how awful it was to read. I am sooo sorry! I hope this ending will make up for it!

Dean looked down at Cas and pulled him up for a soft kiss which turn very quickly turned into a superheated and rough kiss with Cas’ hand still working on Dean’s cock, Cas looked up at Dean with a wicked grin and moved to a sitting position, he then using his angel mojo to open himself having already coating himself in lube.

“Cas, Wait.. If you just go for it, it’s going to hurt a lot. We don’t have to do that right now.” Dean looked down at Cas with his eyes sparkling and his lips grinning, and his tongue slightly hanging out 

“Don’t worry Dean I can take care of that part myself, with my ‘angel-mojo’ as you call it “ Cas whispered with his tongue sticking out trying to line himself with Dean's cock to sit on it 

“Cas, are you sure?” Dean panted and breathing trying pull Cas in closer to makeout with him again. Cas bending his knees to crouch on the bed instead of leaning closer so he could kiss Dean he used his free hand to touch the hunter's lips, with that motion he started licking the angel's fingers. The angel moaned loudly still trying to push himself, slowly pushing Deans cock into himself he pushed past entrance Cas then slowly started pushing himself on Dean. With each push Dean moaned and cursed. pulling himself up to hold the angel while he was keeping up pace and moving faster and hard on him. Dean held his angel both arms wrapped firmly around the angel’s back and quickly keeping in pace with the angel and he was riding him. Dean couldn’t help himself he franticly was kissing his angel moving his tongue around the other man’s mouth never waiting to leave his wet, warm and delicious heat coming from the angel. The sweet sounds, humming mixed with moaning Dean’s name with each thrust the angel moving himself up and down on Dane’s cock was simply amazing. Passionate kisses laid on the angel’s neck and collarbone, along with his jawline which he loved so much. Everything about his angel’s face was amazing, his lips the way they moved and when he licked his lips to keep them moist and not cracked, he loved the scent of the angel. He smelled like fresh ocean air mixed with honey, his mouth teased like honey and lavender Dean had no idea how much time had past he could feel himself started to explode, he could also feel Cas getting ready.

“Deaannn…. I’m close...so cloosse” With a stampering moan. 

“Urgg,, Cas.. So good. Fuck. So close” Dean hummed with load moans and heavy panting sloppy wet kisses. Dean looked into Cas’ marvelous blue eyes h just stared at them, looking deep into the angel, looking to see if he could ever find the true being that is his angel, searching for the angel who saved him, the angel who knows him and loves him. 

“Fuck…. Dean… I’m, cuming” Suddenly Cas’ body started shaking, pushing himself faster and harder than before he grabs Dane’s cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusting.

Both men grunting loudly, in between heavy sloppy kisses mixed with curses they both came with hot wet muffled huffs, they flopped back on to the bed. Cas’ still sitting on, he pulled himself off and curled up to his hunter’s chest with his hand gently resting on Dean. 

 

Dean pulled his angle up have him reset on his shoulder’s instead of his legs. He looked the angel deep into his eyes cupped his chin. “ Cas, I donno what's happening. I can’t stay it’s going to be easy, but if you truly want this, you and me then I’m willing to give it a shot. cuz Fuck I have loved since the save you saved me. I can’t stand it when I’m not with you and I would never want you to be with anyone else.” Dean kissed his angel after his statement of love and fact. He only hoped that his angel would say yes to being with him. Cas kissed deeply with love and passion as he wrapped his arms around his hunter breathing in his kisses and rubbing his face into Dean’s hand and whispered “ Yes, I want to try, I want to try so hard. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone other than you. I will always be with you, no matter what happens, even if the damn apocalypse started again, I will fight for you, and with you.” They spent the next what felt like a lifetime just holding each other and kissing until they hear the a sharp knock at the door “ What, we’re busy.” Dean yells into the door while pulling over the blankets over him and his angel. The door swings open when Sam and Gabriel 

“So, We soo heard you guys. just saying.” Said Gabe with his arm around Sam’s waist and hugged his side

“Like really it’s about time. But Try to keep it down if Gabe and I are home.” Sam Said giggling

Dean looked up at his brother and the Archangel Gabriel, holding each other in Dean’s doorway. 

“ Maybe next time you should have told me you were already together. We’ll be louder next time.” Dean said and gave Sam’s bitchface. He looked over to his angel and kissed forehead 

“Ewww,, guys really, do you have to do that…” Gabe giggled and Sam leaned down to kiss Gabe’s forehead. Dean laughed and tossed a spare pillow at the both of them,

“ Shut it, now out. My angel and I are going to rest” Dean pointing to the door. with that the other hunter and his Archangel left the room and closed the door. The door re-opening Sam yells. 

“ I won the bet.”,

Dean fires back,.” You cheated. We won. “ Dean sticks out his tongue at his brother

“You owe us dinner, and drinks.” Dean yelled. 

“ Fine. Jerk. “ Sam laughts  
“ Bitch, now LEAVE.” Dean pontis to the door. with both Dane and Cas spend the rest of the day laying in bed cuddling and kissing.


End file.
